U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,457, entitled “Automatically Adjusting Parameters of a Lifting Device by Identifying Objects to be Lifted,” is directed to a system having RFID tags, on which is stored a value associated with an adjustable parameter, attached to materials being lifted by a lifting device and an interrogator module linked to the lifting device that communicates with the RFID tag to obtain the value and adjust the parameter as a function of the data from the RFID tag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,770, entitled “System and Method of Identification, Inspection and Training for material Lifting Products,” is directed to a method that includes the steps of attaching an RFID tag to a material lifting device, the RFID tag having identification and inspection data, wherein the identification and inspection data is accessed during periodic inspections with a portable computer device having a RFID reader and the inspection data is updated on the portable computer device and also on the RFID tag during such inspections.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,673, entitled “RFID System for Lifting Devices,” is directed to a lifting device equipped with an RFID scanning system having an article receiving area configured for receipt of a stack of articles having associated RFID tags.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0043197, entitled “Carrier Facilitating Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) Operation in a Semiconductor Fabrication System,” is directed to a radio-frequency identification system for a semiconductor manufacturing environment. The system comprises a carrier having a carrier body and a RFID tag mounted on the carrier body, where the carrier body comprises a plate inscribed with permanent information corresponding to the carrier with the permanent information stored in the RFID tag.